


Good Ideas

by ephemerality



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marrish, My First Fanfic, derek catches them, jordan realizes he likes lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemerality/pseuds/ephemerality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to say something, anything, but he doesn't know what to say, and he thinks that he's known her for a week and she's already got him wrapped around her perfect little finger. And the worst part?<br/>He likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't where I meant to go, but it's where I ended up. I ship them so hard, and they have to end up together next season, they just HAVE to.

He finds her sitting on the bench in the police station, where she seems to spend most of her time nowadays. It's so late at night, he's surprised she hasn't gone home, but he supposes he shouldn't be. It is Lydia, after all, and when she says she's not going anywhere, she means it.

She's asleep, her hair hanging down around her face, making her look her age. She's been acting so much like an adult lately, taking all this responsibility, finding all these bodies, dealing with Scott and Stiles and the rest of them, and helping him to figure out what he is, that sometimes he forgets that she's still a kid. He doesn't want to wake her, but they need her help, to find out if someone is dead or not, and although he'd rather just let her sleep, there's no one else who can help them.

He kneels in front of her and gently touching her shoulder.

"Lydia." She stirs, but doesn't wake. He gives her a little shake.

"Lydia, wake up." She inhales slowly, opens her eyes and looks at him.

"Jordan," she says. "What is it? Did somebody die?"

That's the first time she's called him by his first name, and he doesn't know if it's because she's tired or something else. Something more. He is so startled that it takes him a second to respond. "We're not sure. That's what we need you for."

She nods sleepily. "Okay. Who's we?"

"Scott and Stiles are waiting in the sheriff's office, and Derek's on his way."

She nods again. "Okay." She rubs her eyes and yawns. "Let's go then."

She starts to get up, but he stops her, putting a hand on her knee. "Are you okay?" When she raises an eyebrow, he adds, "You've been working a lot lately, and you're really tired."

"Aw, that's sweet." She smiles. "You're worried about me."

He ducks his head, blushing slightly. "Well, someone has to."

When she doesn't say anything, he glances up at her. She's staring at him with a different expression on her face, one he can't read. She looks almost...vulnerable. And it's so shocking to see her like that, because she's afraid, he knows she is, because she has so many reasons to be, but she never shows it to anyone. The fact that she might be opening up to him, of all people, is both thrilling and terrifying.

"Jordan," she says quietly. "This isn't a good idea."

"What's not a good idea?"

"This." She gestures between them.

"What is this?" he asks, because he really doesn't know.

She sighs. "I don't know. But it's not a good idea."

He gets the feeling that he knows exactly what she's talking about. "Why not?"

She leans closer to him. "Because I'm a banshee. I see things, I hear voices, I walk around and scream when people are going to die. I'm crazy, and a lot of people want me dead. And one day, I will be. Dead. And, I don't want you involved."

"I'm already involved. I'm like you, remember?"

She shakes her head. "No, not like me. I'm insane, and you're...you."

He frowns. "What does that mean?"

She reaches out, touches his face. His breath catches. "You're so sweet, and kind, and you deserve someone who can make you happy, and Jordan, that's not me."

A cold feeling settles in his stomach. "Lydia-"

"I will hurt you," she says firmly. "One day, I _will_ hurt you, and I don't know that I can live with that, knowing that I've hurt yet another person. And-"

"Lydia-"

"I can't." She drops her hand from his face, looks down at her lap. "I _won't_ , I-"

" _Lydia_." He reaches out and takes her hands, holding them in his own. "You're really smart. You're beautiful, and talented, and sweet. And sometimes, you're also really stupid."

Her head jerks up, eyes wide, mouth open like she might say something, but he lets go of one hand to put a finger against her lips. He knows that they're in a public place, a police station, where people can see, but right now he can't bring himself to care. Besides, it's late at night, and there's not that many people here anyway. "You're right," he says. "You _will_ hurt me, and I _will_ hurt you, because this is life and it happens. Sometimes it's on purpose, sometimes it's not, but it's inevitable. You know the saying, 'you hurt the ones you love'?"

She sucks in a breath against his finger, and he realizes what he said and tries to backtrack. "Not that I'm saying I love you, because I don't, we're not that close yet, we haven't even known each other that long, and-"

She reaches out and places her finger over his lips. "Jordan," she says, and something about her tone gives him pause. "I know what you meant."

He tries not to shudder from the feel of her lips moving against his finger, and drops his hand. He wants to say something, anything, but he doesn't know what to say, and he thinks that he's known her for a week and she's already got him wrapped around her perfect little finger. And the worst part?

He likes it.

The door opens and closes, and he hears footsteps. Lydia drops her hand from his lips, and he glances up to see Derek walking towards them. Derek glances at them, and he realizes that he's still holding Lydia's hand, but he can't bring himself to let go, so he kneels there, holding the hand of a girl he will probably never be lucky enough to have, looking into the eyes of a werewolf who sees said girl as a little sister. For a moment he's certain Derek's going to kill him, and he thinks that it's worth it, to hold her hand once, just once. He could die and be happy.

But Derek just says, "Where's Scott?"

"The sheriff's office," Lydia tells him.

"Thanks." Derek walks off, but Jordan hears him mutter, "I owe Braeden ten bucks."


End file.
